Giant Arms Filled With Gentle Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Thumpback and Kairi have a rather playful Valentine's Day. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Giant Arms Filled With Gentle Love**

Kairi giggled as she swam past some coral and fish, her mind thinking about the Skylander she was head over heels for, or head over tail if she was in her mermaid form. She had a dreamy look on her face as she swam, closing her brown eyes softly.

Zap was swimming nearby and he smiled as he saw her and saw the dreamy look on her face. Gill Grunt also saw and he smiled. "I bet she's thinking about Thumpback," the fish said.

"Looks like it," said the water dragon before both saw a huge shadow come up behind the girl and a hand wrapped around her waist, surprising her and making her yelp in surpirse. Chuckling, the two headed on their way, knowing who was being the Water Portal Master.

Kairi squirmed to get free when another hand wrapped around her waist and she was lifted clear out of the water and she heard a voice behind her. "Ah, I've caught me a mermaid," it said in a pirate-like voice.

Not recognizing the voice immediately, the brown-haired girl squirmed to get free, feeling the hands pull her closer. "Maybe I should give the beautiful mermaid a kiss," the voice continued.

Shuddering in fear, Kairi opened her mouth to scream, but felt a hand gently clap over her mouth before a familiar chuckle sounded in her ear. "Kairi? It's only me, my lovely mermaid."

Now she recognized the voice and relaxed, feeling him turn her around to look at him and she gave him a stern look. "Thumpy, you scared me," she said with a pout. "I thought for sure you were a pirate."

"I used to be one long ago," he admitted before nuzzling her neck, making her giggle. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kairi smiled, unable to stay mad at her man. "I forgive you, hon," she said. "But...were you really a pirate once?"

"Yes, I was," he said before looking very mischievous. "And this pirate is on the lookout for a lovely mermaid."

He deepened his voice, to which she now giggled at knowing it was him. "Really? Why?" She asked playfully.

"Well, would you be up to a game?" He asked. "Let's see if I can capture you or if you can escape me."

She smiled, understanding he was thinking about a playful game of chase. "What do I win if I escape you?" She asked.

"Chocolates and a whole night of pampering," he said to her. "And if I win, I get to hold you captive for two days straight."

Kairi shuddered pleasantly at that, but smirked. "Okay," she said. "When do we start?"

"Right now," he said, letting her go. "I'll give you a head start to make it fair."

Giggling, the Water Portal Master swam off, soon losing sight of her man and she had an idea. "He didn't say about it solely being in the water," she said as she jumped up onto the dock nearby, her tail transforming into her legs and she jumped up, running quickly to the Academy and giggling, grabbing a bag before she headed out, diving back into the ocean and swimming away.

It wasn't long before she made it to some underwater caves and she went in, finding the jewel eels clinging to the rocks. They watched her as she swam by and she smiled at them, waving to show she meant no harm. The harmless eels smiled at her, watching her continue her journey before the girl entered a popular store under the water. It had outfits for mermaids and humans both and even potions. Going inside, the brown-haired girl looked around before finding a sea-green bikini that she loved and she took it to the dressing room to try it on, transforming her tail into her legs and trying on the bikini, smiling as she gazed at herself in the mirror. "Oh, I think I'll drive him crazy with this," she said to herself before blushing as she had another thought. "Perhaps I can swim around in it for our game."

She sat down for a moment, not worried about being human underwater. She had discovered by accident that she could stay underwater in her human form because she was a mermaid, so the breathing underwater ability stayed with her. "I've never swam around with just a bikini on while being a mermaid," she admitted to herself, blushing a deeper red.

It was true. She usually wore a t-shirt when she was in her mermaid form, having felt too shy to be seen swimming around in a bikini by anyone except her fiancée. But that day, she was feeling a bit bolder and she quickly changed back, taking the green bikini with her to the counter, picking up a potion that would make her tail glow, according to the label.

"Ah, the Water Portal Master," said the female merwoman at the counter with a smile. "Did you find something you liked?"

"Yes, these," Kairi said with a smile. "Going to surprise my guy."

"Ah, the whale," the clerk said, still smiling. "You know, many of us were wondering if he'd ever find a girl who would love him and we're glad he found you."

"Really?" She asked, blushing.

"Yes. Tidepool often brags about how you make her cousin feel happy and you accept him for who he is."

Kairi smiled. "Of course I do," she said before blushing again. "I actually liked Thumpback even before I first came to Skylands and became a Portal Master."

The clerk smiled as she rang up the purchases. "Don't ever let him go," she said. "That'll be fifteen G."

Kairi paid her. "Thank you, and I won't," she said. "He's the best."

With that, she headed off, going into the dressing room and changing into her new bikini, looking at herself in her mermaid form, smiling as she saw the sea-green color of her bikini top complimented her blue tail. She now drank the potion and her tail began glowing. "Alright, let's see if I can surprise him," she said to herself as she headed out, waving to the clerk before swimming fast to her home under the sea, placing her bag inside before heading back out, keeping her eyes open for her guy.

Thumpback was looking for Kairi and found her up ahead and he paused, his eyes wide as he saw she was wearing a sea-green bikini top that made her glowing tail stand out more. He grinned, getting a gleam in his eye. "Ah, it seems this pirate has found quite a treasure," he said, getting her attention.

Kairi giggled and got into character. "Eeek! A pirate! Oh, what shall I do?" She asked before swimming away fast, but Thumpback was on her tail, keeping pace with her before he ducked down and hid, waiting patiently. As the girl circled around again, thinking she was ahead of him, he sprung out and caught her, making her squeak in surprise before he smirked.

"I've caught me a mermaid and I'm not letting her go," he said in that deep voice, his left arm gently pinning her to his chest and she had no wiggle room as he effectively pinned her arms down too.

The Water Portal Master giggled again, noting how he was being gentle and she knew she didn't have to worry. Even though she had been caught, whenever Thumpback did catch her, he always made her feel special. "Oh, dear, I've been caught," she said playfully. "What will this pirate do to me?"

Thumpback chuckled and swam inside their home, taking her up through the docking area and jumping out, holding her closer to him. "I'm ready to kiss this mermaid so deeply that she'll be dizzy with love," he said as he saw her tail transform into her legs. "By the way, love that color on you."

She giggled and blushed as he now carried her bridal style and took her to the bedroom, placing her down on the bed. "Kairi, do you trust me?" He asked, looking at her.

She nodded. "I trust you, big guy," she said.

She gasped suddenly as he took her wrists gently in his hands and gently pinned her to the bed, making her blush as he hovered over her. He saw her looked a bit nervous and he kissed her neck. "Shh, I won't hurt you, my beautiful mermaid," he promised. "No matter what, I'll never hurt you."

She relaxed in his grip. "I know," she said. "I just wasn't expecting you to pin me down."

Thumpback went to move, but she shook her head. "It's okay," she said. "I trust you."

"Are you sure?" He asked, wanting to make sure that she was okay with it. While he enjoyed kissing her and showering her with love, he wanted to make sure she was truly okay with his playful side.

She nodded. "I'm sure," she said before puckering her lips. "Now come give your mermaid a great big kiss."

The giant whale smiled and did just that, giving her a kiss that made her dizzy before he pulled away and began kissing her neck all over, making her moan in pleasure and she giggled a bit as he moved down and began kissing her stomach. "Thumpy, that tickles," she said.

He smirked against her stomach. "Does it, my love?" He asked playfully, still kissing her stomach before moving up to her shoulders and planting kisses all over her bare shoulders, nuzzling her neck before he moved his hands and placed them around Kairi's sides, turning so that he was now on his back and placing her on his chest, rubbing her sides gently as he kissed her on the mouth again, his hands moving to her back to rub her back. "Oh, my beautiful mermaid. You drive this pirate crazy with love."

Kairi giggled. "And you drive this mermaid crazy with love," she admitted, blushing a bit. "Did I surprise you?"

"You did," he said with a nod before smiling. "You want to go into the Jacuzzi?"

She smiled and snuggled into his hug. "A night in the Jacuzzi in the arms of the man I love? That sounds wonderful," she said, giving him loving eyes. "But I thought you were going to hold me captive for two nights straight?"

"Oh, you won't be able to escape my arms, my love, believe me," he said with a smile. "But I also love pampering you. I ordered some seafood for us and the best chocolates for you too."

Kairi smiled again. "I'm so lucky," she said. "I've got a man with giant arms filled with gentle love."

"And I've got a mermaid that is prettier than all the treasure in the world," he said. "I'm one lucky whale."

Smiling, she kissed him, letting him carrying her to the Jacuzzi room where they settled into the soothing water to enjoy their meal in each other's arms.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
